


Warmth of the Sun

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, Tumblr request, but - Freeform, friendship (kagehina), minor injury, so it evens out, starting to fall, sun and moon, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When I said that it was okay to be angry and sad, I didn't mean to scare yourself silly" </p><p>Tsukishima felt Hinata's thumb run across the bottom of his right eye, realizing that he himself had started to cry. His cheeks grew warm and he swore it wasn't because he was embarrassed about his emotions. It was simply because the heater was cranked up high and he just so happened to pick the chair right beside it. </p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Tsukishima becomes emotional over an injury and Hinata is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Request by Anon on tumblr, hope you like it, whoever you are! 
> 
> ~HxL

The day, in Tsukishima's mind, had been complete and utter shit. After injuring his hand again he was out for an extra week or longer depending on how long it took to heal. This meant the rest of his team would continue to play without him, improving not only themselves but as a whole. Tsukishima was no longer able to keep up.

It bothered him. 

"Hey Tsuki, are you alright?"

He turned to see Yamaguchi gazing at him with a frown, eyes wide and concentrated. The blond just nodded slowly, turning his back to the shorter male. Even he had gotten better, with his serves being harder for Nishinoya to hit and track. Float serves, he believed they were called. Just how long had Yamaguchi been practicing that...? How long had he been so much more dedicated than Tsukishima himself?

As he sat on the bench and watched the others warm up, his majesty seemed to walk over, glare and all on his face. Whatever had upset the king was not of Tsukishima's doing, much to the blond's disappointment.

"Go to the nurse," Kageyama said simply, surprising the blond. He forced his face to remain passive, not wanting to give the king any satisfaction in catching him off guard.

"Why should I? I already went to the doctor," Tsukishima said as Kageyama clenched his fists at his sides. He swung his arm back to point at Sugawara who was setting to Hinata.

"Because Hinata has been distracted all day and it is your fault, idiot. His expression is off," he hissed. "How are any of us supposed to get better when you are sitting here looking so pitiful and he is half distracted? It doesn't suit either of you," 

Tsukishima raised a brow but leaned to the side to get a better view of the drills. Suga set the ball up easily only to have it smack Hinata right in the face causing the male to fall back.

He could see Kageyama wince, only to have the king's glare back on him."Did you see that?"

Tsukishima's eyes narrowed as he parted his lips to retort, only to have Daichi call out for _his majesty._

"Oi, Kageyama!" Daichi called, making his majesty tense and turned immediately. Tsukishima smirked at the reaction, crossing his arms. Even his majesty knew better than to piss Daichi off.

"Take Hinata to the nurse," Daichi suggested as Sugawara's apologetic words and Tanaka's stifled laughter could be heard. Tsukishima raised a brow when he noticed Hinata's nose bleeding, wondering how the orange haired male could normally take so much abuse only to get a nosebleed from a light set like that.

"Tsukishima can do it, he was headed there anyway," Kageyama stated as Hinata stood beside him, blinking curiously. Daichi eyed Tsukishima in a questioning manner, the blond inwardly groaning before standing. He offered a small bow and nodded.

"My focus is on getting better so I can play," Tsukishima assured before beginning to walk towards the gym doors. Hinata walked behind him, holding a tissue against his bleeding nose. Tsukishima listened to the tapping of their feet, the sounds echoing in the hallway. He turned slightly to make sure Hinata was following, the fellow middle blocker seeming to sway as he walked. Only when he fell forward did Tsukishima curse and grab him. He steadied the equally surprised ginger and narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell, idiot?"

Hinata flushed, bowing his head in apology.

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling light-headed?" Tsukishima ordered, keeping his hands on his shoulders.

"Because you looked irritated enough! You would have told me to suck it up," Hinata muttered, looking away as Tsukishima rolled his eyes. As true as that statement was, it would have been nice to have at least a warning that the other was going to pass out.

"Shut up and keep walking, you faint and I am leaving you in the hallway for the janitor to find."

Hinata pouted but did as told without any more fuss. Tsukishima began to walk and wondered how he got stuck doing this. When he felt something tugging at the back of his shirt, he looked over his shoulder to see Hinata grinning at him.

"Just a precaution," Hinata said, wide eyes gazing at the blond's expression. Tsukishima clicked his tongue in response but said nothing else.

Hinata did the impossible; he proved that he was more irritating than Tsukishima had originally thought.

* * *

"So why did you seem so annoyed, anyway?" Hinata asked as he laid back, the bleeding finally having stopped. His nose was bruised and slightly swollen, but he was feeling better. He didn't have a concussion, lucky for him, but he wasn't allowed to go back and practice just yet.

"I wasn't," Tsukishima replied quietly as Hinata shook his head.

"You were, I saw. You were irritated about something. Was it your injury?" Hinata asked as the blond crossed his arms again and leaned back in his chair.

"Oh, you were watching me? How creepy," the fellow middle blocker said with a smirk.

Hinata scowled and sat up, a bit too quickly as he placed a hand over his eyes to stop the room from spinning around him. "Call it creepy or whatever, but you were genuinely upset and I want to know why," he ordered.

Tsukishima watched Hinata's unwavering expression, wondering how one so spineless could change his demeanor so quickly. It was the same look Hinata gave him when they first met and he had defended Kageyama as if it left no room for argument.

"If I tell you will you shut up?" Tsukishima asked as he saw Hinata twisting the towel in his hands, muttering under his breath before he looked up again.

"No promises."

Accepting the answer because it amused him, Tsukishima sighed."I was incredibly angry about this stupid injury," he said simply, eyes falling to the ground. "That answer your question?"

"You said yourself that you didn't understand why the rest of us were so caught up on playing a club sport...do you understand now?" Hinata asked, not seeing any other reason for the taller male to be upset unless he realized his love for the sport. When he noticed how Tsukishima shifted almost uncomfortable, he knew he was probably right. "Tsukishima, it is alright to be upset or even sad," he said as Tsukishima scoffed and glared at him.

"I'm not sad. Shut up and get better so we can go to practice, idiot number 2."

Hinata glared at the name, but shut his eyes and breathed in slowly.

Tsukishima thought about how important volleyball had become: how right Hinata was about him. He had discovered the thrill and joy of winning with his teammates. Yet as soon as he discovered it, he was told he wouldn't be able to practice or play for at least 2 weeks. It was, much to Tsukishima's distaste, a low blow for the middle blocker. He was only a second year, he had many other games to play, but to know that he would miss even one of them was aggravating. His eyes watered and his fist clenched.

 _'Stupid shrimp'_ he thought as he placed his elbows on his knees, leaning forward with his head down. He had worked hard to avoid thinking too hard about his situation, but a few words from Hinata had his mind creating scenarios in his head. While his emotions were something he knew he would eventually have to address, he always thought it would be either by himself or with Yamaguchi.

Not the annoying polar opposite of himself.

_'What if I end up like my brother? Cheering from the sidelines? What if I am no longer a regular because Ukai thinks that I can't handle it? What if some first year takes my place? What if....'_

When he felt a hand on his head he looked up, Hinata standing with a shaky smile. Some color had returned to his face, but his eyes revealed his tiredness easily. Tsukishima had half a mind to tell Hinata to get the _hell_ away from him—considering that it was his fault he was overthinking in the first place—but settled for watching the other cautiously. Hinata was the first to speak, voice low and calm.

"When I said that it was okay to be angry and sad, I didn't mean to scare yourself silly," he spoke quietly, the tone almost comical considering how hyper the kid always was. Tsukishima felt Hinata's thumb run across the bottom of his right eye, realizing that he himself had started to cry. His cheeks grew warm and he swore it wasn't because he was embarrassed by his own emotions. His cheeks were warm because the heater was cranked up high and he just so happened to pick the chair right beside it.

"Ah, sorry...." Hinata murmured once he realized he was probably making the other male uncomfortable. He pulled his hand away only to have himself pulled into a hug, Tsukishima breathing in deeply.

Cinnamon, what an odd smell for someone like Hinata.

"You started this, you better not just leave it as is, idiot," Tsukishima whispered as Hinata blinked, unsure of what to do with his hands before wrapped them around the blond's neck and holding him close. He was sure Tsukishima could hear his heart pounding in his chest, his cheek resting against the other's hair. It tickled, sure, but it was soft enough that Hinata actually didn't mind it.

He could feel Tsukishima trembling slightly, all of the fear that had accumulated over the past few months being released in a matter of minutes. Hinata just ran a hand through the other's hair absentmindedly, allowing him to de-stress.

"Sorry," Hinata whispered, Tsukishima scoffing through his emotion to try and maintain at least some normality between their interaction.

"Shut up."

* * *

As the two walked back towards the gym, Hinata kept sneaking looks at Tsukishima to the point said male stopped and stepped in front of him, glaring down at him.

Brown eyes met golden ones. Hinata could see the slight irritation in Tsukishima's eyes from his crying but remained silent.

"Why do you keep looking at me?"

"Are you actually okay now?" Hinata asked without a beat. He held a smile back at the way Tsukishima's eyes widened a fraction. It was brief and barely noticeable, but Hinata was a lot better at detecting things now and to know he caught the great Tsuki off guard was amusing.

Tsukishima's irritation dissolved into something unreadable, as he leaned in a bit more. Hinata sucked in a breath. His brown eyes squinted hesitantly, and Tsukishima couldn't help the amused expression that appeared on his face. His lips were turned upwards into a smug grin, eyes narrowed and locked onto Hinata's.

"I'm fine. But if you mention this to anyone, I will adamantly deny it," Tsukishima promised. When he saw the confused expression on Hinata's face, he did his best not to groan or huff at the other's ignorance.

"Adamantly means..."

"I know what it means!" Hinata hissed as his face grew redder than before, the blond finding it suited him well. He wanted to see that face more. "I just...don't you hate me?" he asked in confusion.

Tsukishima raised a brow, seeming to think for a moment before leaning in, allowing his lips to press against Hinata's gently. When he pulled away, Hinata's face was as red as could be, lips parted and body rigid."Would I kiss someone I hated, Hinata?"

The orange haired male snapped out of his daze and leaned forward and smiling a tiny bit. "You...called me by my name this time," he said in an amazed tone, Tsukishima standing straight and placing his hand on Hinata's face, pushing gently.

"I did not," Tsukishima denied, Hinata grabbing his hand and stopping him from walking towards the gym. His grip was strong, but not strong enough to stop Tsukishima completely. Lucky for Hinata, the middle blocker stopped and allowed him to keep talking.

"You did! You really did! Does this mean you like me, Tsukishima?" he asked excitedly as the glasses-wearing student watched Hinata grow animated again. His eyes shifted from irritated to relaxed. Maybe his majesty was right about something for once.

"Hinata."

The teen stopped his chatting and looked up, wondering if he had upset Tsukishima again. As he prepared to apologize, Tsukishima spoke up, avoiding the smaller male's eyes.

"Go out with me."


End file.
